


Cupidité | Le Prix d'une Collection

by protectnevillelongbottom, Stella_Diver



Series: Seven Shades of Sin (French Translation) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aloof Draco, Community: Seven Shades of Drarry, Drunk Sex, Fantasy, Gryffindor Bucket List, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Draco Malfoy, Regret, Secret Crush, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Diver/pseuds/Stella_Diver
Summary: La collection de Draco est presque complète.Cupidité— Besoin excessif et immodéré de posséder ou d’acquérir plus que ce dont on a besoin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Seven Shades of Sin (French Translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719448
Kudos: 11
Collections: Seven Shades of Drarry





	Cupidité | Le Prix d'une Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Greed | The Cost of a Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343766) by [protectnevillelongbottom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom). 



> Cette fiction fait partie de l'anthologie [Seven Shades of Sin](/series/1719448), la première d'une série de projets collaboratifs à venir au sein du collectif [Seven Shades of Drarry](/collections/Seven_Shades_of_Drarry).
> 
> Avertissement : consentement équivoque dû à l'ivresse. 
> 
> Il existe également une playlist pour cette anthologie, [accessible sur Spotify](https://spoti.fi/2Jg0tLy); sept morceaux pour chacune des sept fictions inclues dans la collection.

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Le monde, à deux heures du matin, irradiait de beauté silencieuse. Le brouillard sous les lampadaires jaunes de la rue, merveille sans fin dans l’obscurité du ciel nocturne. La sensation de distorsion, bien que tout soit à sa place. Un corps, lourd et chaud sous lui, qui le ramène à la réalité.

Draco se retrouvait souvent dans cette situation.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’haleter, sentant des perles de sueur s’accumuler à ses tempes tandis que ses hanches martelaient, le claquement de la peau contre la peau résonnant sous le plafond de quatre mètres. Son rythme était brutal, il prenait ce qu’il voulait, mais donnait juste assez à l’homme sous lui pour le garder là, soumis.

L’homme se tortillait, lâchant seulement des soupirs ou des gémissements étouffés quand il ne pouvait plus retenir davantage sa respiration. Il les comprenait, leurs désirs. La plupart d’entre eux voulaient juste tenter l’expérience ; être baisé par Draco Malfoy, le plus éminent Serpentard qu’ils connaissaient. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça se sache, même si on le chuchotait dans les conversations privées, derrière des sorts de silence, et l’écrivait dans des parchemins attachés à la patte d’un hibou. Il s’en moquait. Il savait qu’il était un bon coup. Si l’information se propageait, ça ne faisait que l’aider.

Draco était une sorte de collectionneur. Ses spécialités incluaient les vases en cristal vintages, les clés ouvrant des serrures inconnues, les voyages à l’étranger et, plus récemment, les hommes Gryffondor. Il avait mis la plupart d’entre eux dans son lit, ceux qui étaient gays en tout cas, mais il y en avait un qu’il n’avait pas encore eu le courage de pourchasser. Et, sans surprise, il se trouvait être le Gryffondor de tête : Harry Potter.

La plupart de ceux qu’il avait eus avaient assez d’une baise, n’essayant jamais d’obtenir un deuxième round, ne restant jamais assez longtemps pour que bouille l’eau du thé. Et ne posant jamais de questions.

C’était comme ça qu’il aimait les choses.

Bref, il devait se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir – baiser Neville Londubat.

* * *

**Partie 1**

* * *

S’installant sur une chaise à la table de sa salle à manger, un toast avec un œuf et une tasse de thé à sa gauche, Draco se remémora les vingt-quatre dernières heures. Londubat était parti dans une hâte embarrassée à trois heures du matin environ, bredouillant à peine un adieu avant que la porte se referme derrière lui. Il se souvint de Londubat complètement bourré au bar la nuit précédente, dansant avec tous ceux et celles qui lui tombaient sous la main. C’était un très mauvais danseur, mais après plusieurs verres du meilleur whisky pur-feu, Draco s’en moquait. Après avoir descendu le fond de son verre, il s’était accolé derrière le Gryffondor sur la piste de danse et avait faufilé ses mains autour de sa taille, assurant sa prise sur ses hanches tandis que l’autre se collait contre lui au rythme de la musique. Draco ne s’était pas attendu à quoi que ce soit avec l’homme. Il s’était dit que dès que Londubat se retournerait et réaliserait qui le touchait, le sentait, il s’écarterait et s’enfuirait par la porte.

Cela n’arriva pourtant pas. En fait, quand Londubat l’avait finalement aperçu, il avait seulement refermé les yeux et souri d’un air satisfait. Draco ne pouvait qu’imaginer l’état d’euphorie dans lequel il devait être plongé, résultat de plusieurs verres d’alcool et de bonne musique, puisque lui-même n’en avait pas été loin non plus. Et quand Londubat l’avait tiré dans la rue pour « prendre l’air », sous le ciel éclairé par la lune et un unique lampadaire quelques portes plus loin, Draco l’avait embrassé.

Il avait ramené Londubat à son appartement et ils avaient baisé jusqu’aux petites heures du matin.

Draco conservait une liste – plusieurs, en fait – dans un petit calepin bleu qui lui tenait compagnie durant ses journées de… Enfin, il n’avait pas vraiment d’occupation. Il avait hérité de la fortune Malfoy, après tout. Leur manoir, leurs paons, leur passé, tout. Les elfes de maison s’occupaient de tout ça, pendant que Draco vivait dans un penthouse dans le centre-ville de Londres, parmi les Moldus.

Les choses avaient changé après la guerre. Beaucoup d’elfes de maison avaient été libérés en conséquence, mais la plupart préféraient toujours être employés. Les elfes des Malfoy s’étaient vus offrir la liberté quand Draco était passé à la tête de la fortune familiale. Il s’était rendu dans les cuisines du Manoir, les créatures l’observant avec de grands yeux globuleux tandis qu’il prononçait son discours, mais dans un acte déloyal – ou peut-être un zèle de loyauté – ils lui avaient simplement tourné le dos pour retourner à leur travail, ignorant le reste de son intervention. Draco s’était résigné à leur donner à chacun un jour de congé par semaine et un petit salaire. La plupart gardaient leur argent dans des sacs sous leurs maigres oreillers, sans même penser à l’utiliser, mais Draco le leur avait donné et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Poudlard aussi avait changé. Draco avait rétabli la position de ses parents au Conseil d’Administration, bien qu’il se pense franchement trop jeune pour en faire partie. L’Etude des Moldus était désormais un cours obligatoire. Les quatre maisons existaient toujours, mais toute compétition entre elle avait cessé. Plus de Coupe des Quatre Maisons, plus de système de points, et cætera. Les équipes de Quidditch étaient désormais formées sur la base du volontariat – les élèves pouvaient choisir leur équipe. Le château était toujours en réparations, même plusieurs années plus tard, mais sa charpente n’avait jamais paru plus solide. Draco s’était d’abord beaucoup méfié en y revenant pour sa huitième année, s’attendant à ce qu’on le pointe du doigt, lui jette des sorts, ou même le fasse expulser intentionnellement. Mais la plupart des étudiants et des professeurs qui étaient revenus semblaient trop fatigués pour rejeter la faute sur quiconque, autre que Voldemort. Ils préféraient se concentrer sur leur guérison.

En réponse, Draco avait changé autant qu’il le fallait pour ne pas constamment se prendre des maléfices en marchant dans la rue. Il avait donné une bonne partie de son héritage à des œuvres de bienfaisance pour les nés-moldus, à des organisations moldues, et même à la fondation de Granger pour les elfes de maison. L’un dans l’autre, il n’avait pas tant changé que ça. Il préférait toujours la compagnie des sang-purs, bien que la caractéristique Serpentard ne soit désormais plus requise pour obtenir son amitié. Son plus grand changement, néanmoins, était qu’il était devenu un excellent acteur.

Le petit calepin avait sa place dans la poche de son gilet pendant la journée (et dans sa table de chevet la nuit) et contenait l’âme de Draco : ses projets de collection, ses notes, tout. Si quiconque tentait de feuilleter ce carnet, il serait incapable d’en reconstituer le sens, sauf peut-être pour la toute dernière page, qui contenait la liste des Gryffondors à soumettre, aussi bien ceux qu’il avait eus que ceux qu’il projetait d’avoir.

Draco n’avait pas honte de cette liste, non. En fait, il était assez fier de la collection qu’il avait accumulée, même des éléments collectés par erreur. Des erreurs de beuverie. Le premier Gryffondor avait été Olivier Dubois, qui avait des affinités avec les Serpentards depuis que lui et Marcus Flint avaient été capitaines rivaux au Quidditch. Celui-là n’avait pas été prévu ni même envisagé, et pourtant se faire des Gryffondors était rapidement devenu indispensable à Draco, qui alla jusqu’à organiser tout son emploi du temps autour de cette occupation. Dubois avait dit quelque chose pendant leur nuit ensemble qui avait trouvé écho en Draco. Dans les affres de l’orgasme, à bout de souffle, il lui avait chuchoté dans l’oreille, « N’est-ce pas putain de génial quand un Gryffondor et un Serpentard baisent ? C’est presque comme si on ne devrait pas avoir le droit, mais grands dieux, je n’en aurai jamais assez. » Et après ça Dubois avait entrepris de chevaucher Draco tellement fort qu’il crut en avoir des bleus sur les hanches pendant des semaines.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, quand Dubois était parti en lui lançant juste un petit sourire, Draco n’avait pu s’empêcher de penser à toutes les choses – ou plutôt, les _hommes_ – qu’il pourrait avoir s’il se mettait à penser comme Dubois. Les Gryffondors, il avait dit que Draco _ne devrait pas y avoir droit_. Mais Draco les voulait encore plus. Il les voulait tous.

* * *

**Partie 2**

* * *

Draco promena son regard jusqu’à l’autre bout du bar, et l’arrêta sur Potter. Il était habillé d’un sweat marron avec les manches remontées jusqu’à ses coudes et d’un jean ample – le genre de jeans que Draco avait vu sur les Moldus fermiers pendant ses étés dans le Wiltshire. Et pourtant, malgré l’allure négligée du Gryffondor, Draco voyait son côté attirant. Potter était très bronzé, et sa peau avait l’air si douce et soignée, contrairement à l’aspect pâle et meurtri que Draco lui avait souvent trouvé pendant leur enfance. Potter était un homme attirant, selon l’opinion tout à fait objective de Draco.

Il héla le serveur et fit porter un verre à Potter, juste pour voir. C’était pour ça qu’il était là dans tous les cas, alors autant mettre en marche le processus. Il rigola presque quand le verre fut posé en face de Potter et que ce dernier, en vrai Gryffondor, expliqua qu’il ne l’avait pas commandé. Quelques mots furent échangés avant que le serveur s’éloigne pour s’occuper des autres clients. Potter regarda autour de lui, et Draco y vit une opportunité. Il leva son verre en direction de Potter, lui jetant un regard appuyé, et avala une longue goulée. Potter, visiblement confus, hocha la tête et prit une gorgée hésitante.

Draco attendit, commandant un second verre pour lui-même, observant Potter du coin de l’œil. Ce dernier avait bu lentement le verre offert, comme s’il craignait qu’il l’ait fait empoisonner, mais ce n’était rien d’autre qu’une portion généreuse de whisky. Potter commanda le suivant avec des glaçons et Draco nota cette information dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard.

Le comportement de Potter était très intéressant, selon Draco qui était généralement capable de deviner avec précision quel type de socialisateur les gens étaient juste en les observant dans un bar. Potter, cependant, ne rentrait dans aucune catégorie. Il restait seul la plupart du temps, faisant tourner son verre sur le comptoir comme un tic nerveux. Il regardait beaucoup autour de lui, comme s’il espérait que quelqu’un lui parle, ou souhaitait pouvoir se joindre aux conversations, mais ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Draco ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander pourquoi Potter venait ici, s’il n’y retrouvait pas ses amis. Contrairement à Draco, qui se considérait comme un artiste soliste du bar, Potter changeait au cours de la nuit. Un couple près de lui l’attira dans une conversation et tout son visage s’illumina, comme s’il avait attendu toute la nuit que quelqu’un vienne lui parler.

Potter ne surprenait plus vraiment Draco. Quand ils étaient enfants, adolescents, il pouvait lui clouer le bec d’une réplique cinglante, se faufiler dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour les espionner, ou se faire jeter un Sort Cuisant afin que son visage soit méconnaissable quand il se retrouverait coincé au Manoir Malfoy. Et il y avait aussi ses exploits de guerre dont Draco avait entendu parler, comme réussir à lancer un Doloris à Amycus Carrow, entrer par effraction à Gringotts et s’échapper à dos de dragon, et ainsi de suite. Mais aujourd’hui, pensa Draco, Potter était devenu prévisible. Il s’était acheté une maison près de là où Draco savait que les Weasley résidaient, avait rejoint les rangs des Aurors au Ministère, et s’était presque marié, bien qu’il ait rompu à peine un mois avant le mariage.

En fait, ce dernier fait rentrait dans la première catégorie. La rupture de Potter et de la benjamine des Weasley avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier et de Sorcière Hebdo pendant presque deux semaines. La fille Weasley était immédiatement retournée chez ses parents, mais ce n’était apparemment pas assez éloigné, puisqu’elle avait ensuite déménagé à Londres et été engagée par l’équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Draco avait assisté à quelques matchs, car les Harpies étaient secrètement son équipe préférée depuis l’enfance, et la fille Weasley était l’une des meilleures joueuses, il devait bien l’admettre. Il ne le lui dirait jamais en face, en revanche. Non pas qu’il se retrouverait face à elle un jour.

Il avait évité les Weasley avec succès pendant ces dernières années, et franchement, il comptait bien continuer ainsi.

Le couple du bar avait finalement fait ses adieux, et Potter, à son tour, commanda un autre verre, ses yeux voyageant à nouveau à travers le bar et s’arrêtant sur Draco. Ce dernier, par chance, l’observait du coin de l’œil en bavardant distraitement avec la femme à côté de lui. Elle s’appelait Rebecca, ou Rachel, ou… quelque chose du genre. Draco l’avait laissée faire la majeure partie de la conversation, et de toute façon elle ne s’était jamais arrêtée pour lui permettre de répondre. Potter le regarda jusqu’à ce qu’une nouvelle boisson soit placée devant lui, puis sembla retourner à son précédent statut de solitaire.

Draco remarqua qu’un même schéma se répétait au cours de la nuit. Quelqu’un approchait Potter, lui parlait pendant quelques minutes, puis passait son chemin. Finalement, cependant, Potter parut en avoir assez et s’en alla. Draco, qui avait fini par écouter réellement le discours de R-machin, ne le remarqua pas avant qu’il ne jette et œil et constate qu’il était parti. Déçu, Draco se résigna à terminer sa conversation et rentrer, prêt à essayer à nouveau le lendemain soir. Ceci, avant que Potter ne se pointe derrière lui, se raclant la gorge si brusquement que ce fut comme si un poignard avait été lancé entre lui et la femme à ses côtés.

« Je voulais juste te remercier pour le verre, » dit Potter, avant de se tourner vers la fille pour la jauger du regard.

« Un autre, ça te dit ? » offrit Draco, se levant pour changer de tabouret, laissant un siège vide juste là où Potter se tenait.

Déjà assis sur le tabouret offert, Harry déclara, « Je ne veux pas déranger. »

« Non, c’est bon, » fit la femme – Draco ne sut jamais son nom – « Je dois rentrer de toute façon. » Aucun des deux hommes ne lui prêta attention. Draco n’était pas sûr de la conversation ils auraient quand elle serait partie, mais peut-être que ça irait.

Draco héla le barman, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers eux. « Un autre pour moi, et il prendra un whisky on the rocks, » dit-il, moitié parlant, moitié hurlant.

« Tu m’observais ? » demanda Potter, faisant glisser son verre vide sur le comptoir pour qu’il soit ramassé quand le barman reviendrait.

« Bien sûr que non, » mentit immédiatement Draco, sans avoir besoin d’y penser.

« D’accord, très bien, » murmura Potter, ses lèvres recourbées en un petit sourire, presque dissimulé par la gorgée de whisky qu’il prit immédiatement après.

Draco suivit distraitement, prenant délicatement une petite gorgée. Il n’avait jamais remarqué la façon dont les yeux de Potter brillaient quand il souriait. C’était presque enivrant. Potter était attirant, Draco se l’était déjà avoué plus tôt ce soir-là, mais cette pensée ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Il avait eu un léger faible éphémère pour l’homme à l’école, mais quand la guerre avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s’autoriser à y penser. Apprécier celui que pourchassait Voldemort était trop risqué, trop dangereux. Avec le temps, ces sentiments s’étaient estompés et Draco ne pensait à Potter que lorsqu’il était dans le journal, ou en l’espèce, sur la liste.

Il posa son coude sur le comptoir, faisant face à Potter. « Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

Potter rit. « Je vais bien, Malfoy. Et toi ? »

« Superbement, » répondit-il. Un silence suivit. Un silence bêtement et inconfortablement silencieux. Draco était généralement plutôt doué pour éviter ce genre de choses, mais Potter était différent des autres. Il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi exactement, alors il se résigna à l’observer à la recherche de réponses.

Potter était calme, prenant de lentes gorgées de whisky, se léchant les lèvres chaque fois qu’il reposait son verre. Draco ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de l’imiter, par réflexe. Il était conscient, dans un coin de sa tête, que le silence s’étirait depuis trop longtemps, que Potter s’enfuirait probablement si Draco ne se mettait pas à parler sous peu, à s’expliquer, ou tenter quelque chose.

« Comment se passe le programme de formation ? » lâcha Draco, faisant sursauter Potter, et lui-même du même coup. Potter le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à la question.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Potter, reposant son verre rempli de whisky pur-feu dans un bruit audible et adressant à Draco un regard expectatif.

Un petit sourire se formant sur son visage, Draco répondit, « Eh bien, je suis l’héritier de la fortune Malfoy. Je passe mes journées à collectionner des vases et – »

« Non, qu’es-tu en train de faire là _maintenant,_ tout de suite ? »

« Je suis assis ? Je parle ? Je me renseigne sur ta – » 

Le visage de Potter prit une expression acide pendant un très court instant avant qu’il ne l’interrompe. « Tu flirtes. »

« C’est une accusation intéressante, mais fausse. »

« Ça ne marchera pas, Malfoy, » et avant que Draco ait le temps de réfuter quoi que ce soit, Potter continua. « Ecoute, je ne peux pas nier que j’y ai pensé auparavant, après avoir bu quelques verres. De _nombreux_ verres, » souligna-t-il ostensiblement, « mais notre passé commun est trop lourd pour qu’on le mette de côté. On ne s’apprécie pas, on ne s’est jamais appréciés. »

« Alors comme ça tu y as pensé ? » Draco sourit encore, faisant signe au barman pour qu’il les resserve à nouveau.

« Evidemment, c’est tout ce que tu retiens, » soupira Potter, faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre si vite que, sans la musique du club, Draco les aurait probablement entendus tinter contre les parois.

Quand de nouveaux verres leurs furent présentés, ils les sirotèrent en silence en regardant à travers le bar. Bien sûr, Draco regardait en fait Harry dans la paroi réfléchissante des étagères de spiritueux.

« Hé, Harry ! » cria quelqu’un, qui avait dû utiliser un Sonorus, étant donné le volume de la musique. Draco et Potter se retournèrent d’un même mouvement, et Potter se mit immédiatement à sourire et fit un signe de la main à celui qui l’avait interpelé. Draco se retourna pour observer Potter, attendant de lui qu’il revienne à leur conversation, mais il apparut que ce dernier n’était pas un tant soit peu aussi intéressé que Draco espérait qu’il le soit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait son manteau sur le bras.

« Si tu m’offres un autre verre, je te jette un sort, » dit Potter presque passivement, puis il attrapa son verre plein et se dirigea de l’autre côté du bar.

Comme il le craignait, baiser Potter allait être une tâche difficile.

* * *

**Partie 3**

* * *

Le pub était bondé quand Draco y retourna. Un groupe sorcier local que Draco reconnaissait vaguement honorait la scène de sa présence et remplissait la salle d’une musique qui vous faisait automatiquement hocher la tête en rythme.

Draco encastra ses épaules entre un homme de large carrure portant une chemise à carreaux, qui le zieuta comme pour l’évaluer, et une femme dont la robe moulante avait l’air sur le point de glisser en révélant bien plus que ce que Draco ne voulait voir. Quand sa hanche entra en contact avec le bar, il soupira de soulagement, se signalant rapidement au barman pour se commander quelque chose de fort. Il jeta quelques Gallions sur le comptoir et se retourna pour appuyer ses fesses dessus, cherchant du regard un visage familier.

Il n’en trouva pas beaucoup. Pansy était dans un coin, avec un homme de chaque côté, exactement là où Draco savait qu’elle voulait être. Il observa l’un des deux hommes se pencher pour chuchoter à son oreille, et ses lèvres se courber dans un rire silencieux. L’autre homme déposait des baisers et des coups de langue dans le creux de son cou et de son épaule. Draco devrait lui envoyer un hibou le lendemain pour savoir comment ça s’était passé.

Plusieurs Gryffondors occupaient une table prévue à l’origine pour deux personnes, regroupés tout autour en un large cercle. Des verres vides étaient empilés au milieu, et une clameur émanait de cette direction chaque fois que l’un d’eux ajoutait un autre verre au-dessus de la pile. Potter était absent. En fait, le seul que Draco pouvait nommer était Dean Thomas ; les autres étaient des Gryffondors des années inférieures.

Thomas… Draco posa son verre derrière lui et tendit la main vers sa poche de poitrine, y trouvant son petit livre bleu. Il l’ouvrit à la fin, ses yeux scannant la liste de noms. Thomas n’était pas dessus, mais Draco avait entendu certaines rumeurs à Poudlard selon lesquelles il aurait autant de relations avec des garçons qu’avec des filles. La plus connue étant celle avec la plus jeune des Weasley, avant que Potter ne la lui vole, soi-disant. Draco n’était pas contre le fait d’essayer ; Thomas était vaguement attirant. Pas vraiment ce que Draco aurait choisi, mais après tout, il pouvait bien essayer pour une nuit. Thomas avait grandi de quelques centimètres depuis la guerre, le faisant surplomber la majorité de ses amis, rivalisant seulement avec le Weasley de Potter peut-être, qui avait toujours surpassé ses pairs en taille.

Draco ferma son carnet, le glissant à nouveau à sa place. Il commanda un nouveau whisky, finit son verre actuel et le fit glisser sur le comptoir pour indiquer qu’il avait fini.

Son verre fraîchement acquis en main, Draco se dirigea vers le groupe. La pile de verres en était à un stade dangereusement proche de l’effondrement. Plus personne ne touchait la table, probablement par peur que ça arrive. Il s’arrêta derrière Thomas, un peu de côté, et s’éclaircit la voix. « Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

« Malfoy ! » lança Thomas en riant, sa chaise reculant de plusieurs centimètres tandis qu’il se levait pour lui donner une tape dans le dos, le faisant trébucher vers l’avant. Draco, stupéfait et un peu suspicieux, acquiesça comme si Thomas lui avait posé une question. Thomas enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui en lui offrant une forte bouffée de son eau de cologne mélangée à l’odeur d’alcool et de sueur persistante du bar. « Mayfoy. Merde–, » rigola Thomas, « _Malfoy_ , laisse-moi faire les présentations. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Draco put mesurer à quel point Thomas était ivre exactement, et la réponse était : extrêmement. Il pointa chaque individu du cercle en ajoutant quelque chose du genre « Bon gars, celui-là » pour parler de chacun d’entre eux. Draco salua tout le monde, acquiesçant à chacune des divagations de Thomas. Il se pencha et attrapa sa chaise, la poussant vers lui pour qu’il puisse se rasseoir. Draco agita la main et une autre chaise apparut pour lui.

Les autres Gryffondors le jaugeaient au départ, mais semblèrent se calmer en voyant Thomas l’accueillir avec autant d’aisance, comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis. Draco ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’une seule conversation qu’ils auraient eue, mais ça lui allait.

L’une des mains de Thomas resta sur son bras tandis qu’il s’asseyait et rejoignait la conversation. Son verre fut rapidement vide, et re-rempli plusieurs fois par la bouteille de whisky pur-feu qui passait de mains en mains. Draco n’avait pas prévu de dérailler, mais il était bien parti pour. Après le dernier round, Thomas attrapa son verre et le leva devant les yeux du groupe. « C’est – Tout le monde, c’est au tour de Draco ! » déclara-t-il, le poussant jusqu’au centre, vers la table restée intouchée depuis au moins une heure. Draco et Thomas étaient les seuls du groupe à avoir continué à boire, les autres ayant décidé de laisser stagner leur ivresse pour le moment.

Le groupe acclama les paroles de Thomas, regardant Draco. Thomas replaça son verre dans sa main et l’attrapa par les épaules, le secouant légèrement.

« Ecoute, mec. Ecoute, tu peux le faire. T’étais – » Thomas s’interrompit et se détourna pour roter en rigolant. « T’étais balèze en Quidditch, la fais juste pas tomber. C’est la règle. »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe si je rate ? » demanda Draco, le verre glissant presque de ses doigts. Ses réflexes étaient bousillés, il en était pleinement conscient. Il se rapprocha de la table en oscillant sous le poids de plusieurs verres chargés en alcool.

« Tu devras payer la note, » dit Thomas avec désinvolture, se tenant derrière Draco en sautillant avec enthousiasme. « Pas de magie, vas-y ! »

Draco commença à se retourner pour protester, mais Thomas ne fit que le retourner à nouveau et les spectateurs l’acclamèrent encore, se penchant sur leurs sièges respectifs. Et Draco comprit. C’était comme un sport pour eux, un jeu pour quand ils étaient tous ensembles. Draco entendit un rapide pari être lancé entre quelques personnes sur le côté.

Il plaça une main sur la table, lui donnant une petite secousse expérimentale. La tour de verre vacilla dangereusement, basculant presque, et Draco se recula instinctivement.

Ca va aller, se dit-il. Il pouvait le faire. Il était doué en équilibre sur un balai, il avait manipulé des vases vintages hors de prix. Il pouvait équilibrer un misérable verre, aucun problème.

Draco se pencha au-dessus de la table, gardant ses hanches assez loin pour ne pas la heurter accidentellement, et fixa son attention sur la tour. Il se concentra pour estimer la distribution du poids, sur l’endroit où il pouvait mettre son verre sans qu’il ne tombe ou fasse s’écrouler toute la structure.

Quelqu’un se racla la gorge derrière lui et il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et se redressa d’un coup, le verre toujours en main. Potter. Potter était apparu, verre à la main, rejoignant le cercle de personnes qui l’entourait.

« Malfoy, » fit Potter sans émotion. Puis il leva la tête pour admirer la tour, souriant, comme s’il savait que Draco serait incapable de poser son verre sans faire s’écrouler tous les autres, et agita la main. « Alors, vas-y. » Draco observa Potter un moment, déconcerté par ce petit sourire.

+-+-+

Draco fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil s’infiltrant à travers ses rideaux. Il se força à décoller ses paupières, et les referma immédiatement. Il tenta d’atteindre sa baguette pour voir l’heure, mais il avait le vertige. Il se réinstalla sur son oreiller, laissant échapper pathétique gémissement.

Que s’était-il passé la veille ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu une telle gueule de bois. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la main de Thomas autour de sa taille, le soutenant. Oh, pensa-t-il. La tour. Il ne l’avait pas faite tomber. Thomas l’avait embrassé pour fêter ça, Potter avait eu l’air déçu. Etait-ce dû au succès de Draco ou au baiser de Thomas ? Il n’aurait su le dire. Des flashs du reste de la soirée traversèrent son esprit. Une autre bouteille de whisky pur-feu avait été achetée. Quelqu’un avait fait s’écrouler la tour, le bruit du verre brisé résonnait toujours dans son cerveau. Thomas l’avait emmené danser, le groupe ayant été remplacé par un DJ passant de la musique moldue. Draco pouvait encore presque sentir la basse cogner dans sa poitrine. Puis Potter s’était pointé une nouvelle fois, chuchotant quelque chose à Thomas. Thomas qui secoue la tête, Potter qui part. Les mains de Thomas sur son cul, leurs hanches comme soudées sur la piste de danse. Potter encore, en colère cette fois, essayant de parler à Draco par-dessus la musique. Draco ne se souvenait pas de ce qu’il avait dit.

La lumière du jour s’intensifia, réchauffant son visage et le faisant voir rouge derrière ses paupières. Il roula dans le lit et enterra sa tête sous les couvertures pour glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil.

« Merde, » grogna quelqu’un, tirant Draco de son demi-sommeil. « Merde, c’est Malfoy ? Enculé… » fit la voix, et Draco sentit du mouvement de l’autre côté du lit. Il tira les couvertures pour révéler son visage, espérant qu’il n’était pas aussi moche qu’il se sentait présentement.

Thomas était assis au bord du lit, enfilant son pantalon si lentement que Draco pensa qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu être endormi. Il entendit un son étouffé puis un soupir, regardant Thomas mettre sa tête dans ses mains, l’étendue de son dos offerte à sa vue. Il était mince et pas très musclé, comme Draco.

Draco tenta de parler, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un son rauque et râpeux. Il déglutit, se racla la gorge, et réessaya. « Est-ce qu’on a… » commença-t-il, sa voix à peine murmurée mais toujours trop forte.

« Je crois bien que oui, » répondit Thomas, le son de sa voix étouffé par ses doigts.

« Mmh » fut l’unique réponse de Draco. Il referma les yeux et tira les couvertures, dérivant au fil des sons de Thomas rassemblant ses vêtements.

* * *

**Partie 4**

* * *

Gringotts était presque vide quand Draco arriva. On était vendredi en fin d’après-midi, la banque fermait dans à peine dix minutes. La plupart des employés étaient partis, en laissant quelques-uns dispersés dans le hall, concluant des affaires de dernière minute avant que la semaine soit finie. Draco fut escorté jusqu’à son coffre, où il remplit quelques bourses de Gallions.

Il restait trois personnes dans le vestibule quand il revint, l’une d’elle que Draco connaissait et ne s’attendait pas à voir. Potter discutait amicalement avec un gobelin, qui n’avait pas l’air de vouloir continuer la conversation. Draco, n’ayant pas encore totalement récupéré de sa nuit avec Thomas plusieurs semaines plus tôt, avait bien intention de s’en aller sans se faire voir et sans parler. Mais il fallut que l’autre type lui adresse la parole. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » fit Potter sur un ton accusateur, sa voix résonnant à travers le hall.

« Je suis venu contrôler quelques investissements, » répondit Draco, se retournant pour lui faire face.

Potter roula des yeux, changeant sa pile de dossiers de bras. « Bien sûr, c’est ça. »

« Ecoute, tu veux qu’on aille discuter quelque part ? »

« Non, » dit Potter fermement.

« De toute évidence, ce qui s’est passé quand on était enfants te contrarie toujours, si on se fie à ta difficulté à me regarder dans les yeux. Alors pourquoi on n’en parlerait pas, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose tous les deux ? » Draco s’était tenu à bonne distance de Potter quand il essayait de partir, et s’était rapproché, se tenant désormais à seulement quelques pieds.

« Merlin, tu es vraiment un salaud, » soupira Potter.

« Viens chez moi et on pourra – » commença Draco, mais le brusque rire incrédule de Potter l’interrompit.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, Malfoy ? Tu crois vraiment que je viendrais _chez toi_ ? »

« _Ce que j’allais dire_ c’est qu’on peut aller chez moi, comme ça si tu veux me jeter un sort il n’y aura personne pour t’en empêcher. »

« Pourquoi je voudrais te jeter un sort ? »

« Tu dis que tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas vraiment à toi, Malfoy. Jamais. On n’est pas amis, on n’a rien en commun, et on ne s’est pas parlé depuis ton procès il y a des années de ça. »

« On s’est parlé il y a deux semaines, » rappela Draco, n’aimant pas le tour subit que prenait la conversation.

« On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une conversation. Tu étais bourré, tu n’écoutais rien de ce que je te disais. »

« Pour être honnête, je ne me rappelle pas bien de cette soirée. Et c’est juste pour parler, je le jure, » insista Draco. « On peut le faire en public si tu veux. On peut même Transplaner en plein milieu du QG des Aurors tout de suite comme ça si j’essaie de te jeter un sort, tu m’arrêtes. Je me fiche de l’endroit, du moment qu’on le fait. »

« Et ensuite tu arrêtas de te ramener partout où je vais et de me harceler comme ça ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Même si Draco avait envie de lui rappeler que les deux dernières fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, c’était lui qui s’était « ramené ».

Potter sembla soupeser ses options pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer, « Très bien. Retrouve-moi chez Rosita, près du marché aux hiboux. A sept heures. »

« Je serai là. »

+-+-+

Chez Rosita était un restaurant bondé, et pourtant le niveau sonore était si bas que Draco présuma que presque chaque table était sous _Assurdiato_. Potter était assis au fond dans un coin, à une table pour deux, à bonne distance des autres tables. Draco s’assit sagement en face de lui, étalant sa serviette en tissu sur ses genoux par pure mémoire musculaire.

Un serveur s’approcha avec une bouteille de vin, veillant à en montrer l’étiquette à Potter qui hocha simplement la tête sans prendre vraiment le temps de regarder, avant de la déboucher et de leur en verser à chacun une petite quantité. Potter, ce barbare, n’attendit même pas que le serveur s’éloigne pour attraper la bouteille et se verser assez de vin pour remplir son verre à ras-bord. Draco le regarda avec fascination (et dégoût) tandis qu’il descendait la moitié de son verre sans un mot, ni le moindre regard pour Draco, et entreprit ensuite de lire attentivement le menu pendant les minutes qui suivirent.

C’est à cet instant que Draco réalisa qu’ils n’avaient toujours pas dit un mot, alors il posa ses mains sur les table de façon professionnelle et se racla la gorge. Les yeux de Potter se relevèrent pour rencontrer les siens et il reposa lentement le menu.

« Je pense que je devrais commencer, » commença Draco d’une voix ferme, bien qu’un soupçon d’interrogation y perce. Il n’était pas aussi nerveux habituellement ; en général, les hommes qu’il chassait étaient à moitié ivres et à peu près prêts à tout. Mais là c’était différent, presque intime. Draco réalisa qu’il n’avait pas été en rendez-vous depuis plus d’un an ; qu’il n’était pas sorti manger avec des amis depuis presque autant.

Potter ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par lui, malgré ses tentatives non seulement de flirter, mais aussi de le rendre jaloux. Draco dut avoir recours à la seule chose qui lui venait à l’esprit pouvant amener Potter à le regarder autrement que comme l’enfant tyrannique qu’il avait été. Merlin, devait-il vraiment faire ça ?

Draco s’éclaircit la voix à nouveau et déclara, « Je suis désolé. »

L’expression méfiante de Potter ne bougea pas. En fait, Potter n’eut pas l’air de réagir du tout, alors Draco décodé qu’il ferait mieux de continuer à s’excuser.

« J’étais un vrai con à Poudlard. Surtout en quatrième et cinquième année, je sais. Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je veux juste que tu saches que je regrette ce que j’ai fait. Je regrette ce que Voldemort m’a fait faire. »

Potter haussa simplement un sourcil. « Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi, Malfoy ? Je ne peux pas te pardonner. Je ne peux pas comprendre. Toute ta vie, tu as choisi le mauvais camp. Snape, » Draco tressaillit, « le bourreau en troisième année, _Ombrage_? »

« Mais – » tenta Draco, en vain.

« Les Mangemorts ! Voldemort, et je suis certain que la liste n’est pas finie. On ne sera pas amis. Il n’y a aucun moyen que ça marche. »

Draco n’avait pas vraiment envie de continuer cette conversation, pas dans la direction où ça allait. Il pinça les lèvres, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, n’importe quoi. Il se demanda si ça en valait la peine, si ça valait la douleur de penser au passé, à ses erreurs. Tous les autres Gryffondors qu’il avait eus avaient ostensiblement négligé d’avoir cette conversation, évitant d’aborder le rôle de Draco dans leurs souffrances.

« Potter, peux-tu vraiment me blâmer pour tout ça ? »

« C’est bon. Dehors, » ordonna Potter, jetant sa serviette sur sa chaise vide et hélant le serveur pour avoir la note. Ils n’avaient même pas eu leurs entrées.

« Eh bien, Potter, » le piqua Draco par habitude, « mes ruses t’ont finalement convaincu ? »

« En fait, » commença Potter d’une voix basse et menaçante, jetant plusieurs Gallions sur la table sans même jeter un regard à l’addition, « Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose du style t’arracher les couilles avec un sort. »

Draco hésita. Il aimait bien ses couilles là où elles étaient, merci beaucoup. Mais Potter était en train de partir et il n’avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Lui restait-il vraiment une chance ? Potter allait-il lui hurler encore dessus ? Devrait-il juste arrêter les frais et transplaner chez lui ? 

Quelque chose, peut-être sa fierté, le força à suivre Potter. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser le calomnier, le menacer, sans aucune sorte de représailles. 

Il serpenta entre les tables jusqu’à la porte. Potter lui tomba dessus avant qu’il ait pu cligner des yeux, pointant un doigt ferme devant son visage.

« Tu n’as pas changé du tout, » déclara-t-il, ses yeux brillants de fureur et d’autre chose que Draco voulait décrire comme de l’attirance, mais il n’était pas sûr.

« Bien sûr que si, » argua Draco, écartant le doigt de Potter.

« Non. Tu es toujours le même puriste du sang, le même petit morveux en manque d’attention que tu étais à Poudlard. »

« Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça ? On s’est à peine parlé depuis la guerre. Bordel, on ne s’est jamais parlé, juste battus. Qui es-tu pour dire si j’ai changé ou non ? »

« Parce que je t’ai surveillé, Malfoy ! » explosa Potter. « Tu crois vraiment que je n’ai pas pensé à toi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant de ton petit stratagème pour avoir tous les Gryffondors dans ton lit ? Tu _sais_ que la plupart d’entre eux sont mes _amis_ , pas vrai ? Je sais tout de toi, Malfoy. A donner juste assez d’argent pour que les gens pensent que tu as changé, vivant même dans le Londres moldu, payant tes elfes. Et tu sais ce qu’il y a de pire ? J’y ai cru, au départ. Je pensais que tu étais une personne meilleure, que tu devenais un homme d’honneur. J’ai même… » Potter se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index, riant pas tout à fait, « J’ai même été attiré par toi à un moment. »

 _Merde ! Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? S’il sait pour mon plan, pourquoi est-il encore là ? Et – et Potter était attiré par moi ?_ Peut-être qu’il y avait encore une chance…

Draco attrapa soudain Potter par le poignet, le tirant à lui et les faisant transplaner tous les deux avant qu’il ait une chance de protester.

Potter le repoussa quand ils atterrirent, cinglant, « On est où ? »

« Mon appartement. Tu disais que tu m’aimais ? »

Potter le poussa encore. « Je n’ai _pas_ dit ça, connard. » Le dos de Draco heurta le coin du mur, envoyant une légère douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale. Potter se rapprocha, l’une de ses mains agitée de mouvements convulsifs. Draco ne savait pas s’il voulait le frapper ou sortir sa baguette et lui jeter un sort. « Toute l’attirance que j’ai pu avoir pour toi est morte depuis longtemps, Malfoy, » déclara Potter presque formellement, comme si c’était un discours qu’il s’était récité tous les soirs dans son lit. Mais malgré cette déclaration, il se rapprochait toujours.

Draco observa Potter à travers des yeux mi-clos, s’appuyant contre le mur et patientant tandis que le Gryffondor approchait. Les mains de Potter se levèrent, comme si elles voulaient le pousser encore, mais atterrirent sur sa poitrine à la place. Ses doigts étaient chauds à travers sa chemise et Draco pensa que s’ils restaient là plus longtemps, il brûlerait. Il pouvait presque deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de l’autre. Il le voulait toujours. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais ses sentiments étaient toujours là.

Le bras de Draco s’enroula autour de la taille de Potter, l’attirant à lui. Le brun leva les yeux, rencontrant les siens. Il était toujours en colère, c’était clair, mais il y avait une petite lueur d’incertitude dans son expression qui poussa Draco à se pencher et connecter leurs lèvres.

La réponse fut instantanée. Les doigts de Potter se resserrèrent, agrippant la chemise de Draco et froissant le tissu. Sa tête s’inclina, emboîtant parfaitement leurs bouches pour que sa langue rencontre celle de Draco quand leurs lèvres s’entrouvrirent. La main du Serpentard glissa plus bas, agrippant le cul de Potter et les retournant pour qu’il soit à son tour pressé contre le mur. Et c’était parti, les ongles de Potter griffant la peau de Draco dans sa tentative de déboutonner le tissu. Les doigts du blond suivirent la ceinture du jean de Potter jusqu’à trouver en le bouton, le défaisant d’un mouvement de poignet. Sa main glissa plus bas, pressant sa paume contre le sexe chaud à travers le caleçon.

Potter rejeta la tête en arrière si vite qu’elle heurta le mur derrière lui, mais cela ne le ralentit pas. Ses lèvres trouvèrent le point de pulsation dans le cou de Draco, l’éraflant de ses dents tandis que ses hanches s’appuyaient contre sa main. Le genou du blond était entre les jambes du Gryffondor, le pressant contre le mur.

La chemise de Potter fut ensuite retirée, accrochant dans ses lunettes et les envoyant cliqueter sur le sol. Ils trébuchèrent jusqu’à la chambre, se plaquant tour à tous contre des murs et des meubles. Draco fut reconnaissant d’avoir abrité sa collection de vases au Manoir, parce que Potter n’était pas le moins du monde tendre. Il le poussa sur le lit, attrapant les ourlets de son pantalon et le tirant brusquement le long de ses jambes.

« Merlin, t’es un vrai enfoiré, » marmonna Potter, attirant Draco au-dessus de lui pour connecter leurs lèvres à nouveau. Draco pressa ses hanches contre celles du brun, sentant l’une de ses jambes s’enrouler autour de lui. Potter fourra sa langue dans sa bouche, goûtant la sienne.

Draco frotta leurs bassins l’un contre l’autre, sentant la dureté de la queue de Potter à travers le tissu. Potter haleta, leurs lèvres se séparant quelques secondes avant de se trouver à nouveau. Les mains du Gryffondor glissèrent le long de ses flancs, chatouillant ses côtes et le faisant frémir, avant d’atterrir sur la boucle de sa ceinture. En un clin d’œil, il avait défait son pantalon et descendait le tissu sur ses jambes, aussi loin qu’il le pouvait sans briser le baiser. Ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour de la queue de Draco, la caressant fermement jusqu’au gland et faisant gémir le blond contre ses lèvres.

Draco avait presque envie de rester comme ça, la main de Potter sur son sexe, le soulageant. Mais il avait besoin de plus, il voulait être plus proche encore.

Il se redressa, se remettant sur ses jambes pour retirer le caleçon de Potter. Sa queue, lourde et rougie, reposait contre son ventre, un peu de liquide s’échappant de son extrémité. Draco jeta au loin son propre pantalon et referma la distance entre eux, promenant ses lèvres sur la courbe du cou du brun.

« Je vais te baiser, » chuchota-t-il chaudement, ses dents éraflant le lobe de Potter. Ce dernier écarta les jambes en réponse, permettant au corps de Draco de se positionner entre elles. Il marmonna un sort de lubrification sur la main du Serpentard, qui glissa la pulpe de son majeur contre son trou. Son doigt glissa facilement à l’intérieur, Potter frémissant sous lui, et il ne perdit pas de temps avant d’en ajouter un deuxième. Potter gémit, empalant son cul sur les doigts de Draco.

« Mets-moi juste ta putain de queue, » insista-t-il, ses doigts s’emmêlant dans les cheveux de la nuque de Draco et tirant férocement. Draco n’hésita pas. Il se redressa et couvrit sa queue du lubrifiant restant, tirant les hanches de Potter plus près et s’alignant. La main de du brun glissa sur la cuisse de Draco, y plantant ses ongles quand il commença à se pousser en lui. « Ouiiii, Merlin, » siffla Potter.

Draco poussa jusqu’à ce qu’il soit entièrement en lui, la tête baissée pour regarder. Le Gryffondor se tordit sous lui, haletant, l’encourageant silencieusement à bouger. Draco comprit le message, agrippant les hanches de Potter tandis qu’il se retirait et le pénétrait à nouveau. Quand Draco releva finalement la tête, Potter l’observait d’un regard appuyé, les pupilles dilatées. Draco s’interrompit momentanément, fasciné.

Quel était ce regard ? Par Salazar, il pourrait passer la journée à l’admirer.

La main libre de Potter se faufila jusqu’à la nuque de Draco, l’attirant à nouveau dans un profond baiser. Le blond se laissa faire volontiers, ses hanches martelant profondément le cul de Potter, encore et encore. Il appuya son poids sur un avant-bras, abaissant l’autre main pour attraper la bite de Potter dans son poing. Ils grognèrent tous deux dans le baiser, se mouvant en harmonie. Draco sentit son corps chauffer, et le tiraillement annonciateur dans son bas-ventre tandis qu’il s’enfonçait en Potter. Sa main se resserra autour de sa queue, le branlant en rythme avec ses hanches. Le brun brisa le baiser, cherchant sa respiration. Draco pressa son front contre son épaule, la respiration saccadée, la friction de leurs deux corps menaçant de le faire basculer. Les talons de Potter s’enfoncèrent à l’arrière de ses cuisses, le maintenant en place tandis qu’il arquait le dos, couvrant les doigts de Draco de sa jouissance collante.

Merlin, que Potter était beau comme ça. Allongé sous Draco, jetant sa tête de gauche à droite et haletant à travers son orgasme.

Draco lui laissa quelques secondes pour récupérer, puis retourna à son rythme brutal. De la sueur coula sur les côtés de son visage alors qu’il le défonçait, le brun lui mordillant la nuque. La jouissance de Draco le prit par surprise. Il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine du Gryffondor, laissant échapper un profond grognement tandis que le plaisir atteignait son apogée.

Cela prit un moment à Draco pour se retirer, pressant de doux baiser sur le corps couvert de transpiration du Gryffondor, avant de s’effondrer lourdement dans les oreillers. Potter resta étendu près de lui, reprenant sa respiration, fixant le plafond. Supposant qu’il était en train de se torturer l’esprit avec ce qui venait de se passer, Draco se pencha pour lui toucher l’épaule.

Avant qu’il puisse le toucher, l’autre se redressa. « Je dois y aller, » dit-il simplement, sans émotion. Il se releva et trouva son caleçon, les enfilant sans grâce.

« Potter – » commença Draco, se redressant à son tour.

« Merde, merde, merde, d’accord. Mon pantalon, il est où ? » Potter s’agitait frénétiquement, marmonnant dans sa barbe à genoux, tentant désespérément de réunir ses vêtements.

Draco, ayant vu cette scène des douzaines de fois, suggéra, « Dans le salon ? Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, Potter, tu n’as pas besoin de te précipiter – »

« Non, toi écoute, Malfoy. Ca n’arrivera plus. Ca ne _peut plus_ arriver. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver, déjà ? » Potter sembla se poser la dernière question à lui-même, avant de lancer un dernier long regard, presque désireux, à Draco, et de fuir. Draco ne le poursuivrait pas. Il ne faisait jamais ce genre de choses. Mais pour une fois, il pensa que ça ne l’aurait pas dérangé que quelqu’un qu’il venait de sauter reste un peu. Si Potter était resté.

Quand la porte d’entrée claqua, mettant un terme amer aux pensées de Draco, il se releva. Il n’était même pas onze heures et Draco n’était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Il erra un peu, comme perdu dans son propre appartement. Il fit du thé, mais le laissa tiédir dans sa tasse trop longtemps et il devint froid.

Il rassembla ses vêtements, sursautant quand quelque chose tomba sur le sol. Son petit livre bleu avait glissé de sa poche, reposant ouvert sur le tapis à poils longs. Draco jeta ses vêtements dans la buanderie, ramassa le carnet, et le mit à la poubelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction fait partie de l'anthologie [Seven Shades of Sin](/series/1719448), une série de fictions Drarry qui explorent les sept péchés capitaux.
> 
> Il existe également une playlist pour cette anthologie, [accessible sur Spotify](https://spoti.fi/2Jg0tLy); sept morceaux pour chacune des sept fictions inclues dans la collection.


End file.
